The Final Battle against the Overlord's army/An Old Score to settle for good
Here is how the final battle begins in Son of the Overlord. The battle's not over yet, as our heroes begin their final battle against the Overlord's evil alliance. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're almost done with the Overlord and his legion. And we're not gonna let the Oni hurt our dragon friends! Smolder: You got that right, SpongeBob, but what's the Oni's problem? Sensei Garmadon: I have to do what I must to put a stop to Gorog. Sensei Wu: You don't have to alone, Garmadon, we're meant to do this together. First Spinjitzu Master: Then this is where the Overlord finish our fight for good. Archer: Lloyd, stand back, your father and uncle must face Gorog without any help? Lloyd Garmadon: And my grandfather? Archer: Only he can defeat the Overlord alone, we must ensure nothing stands between them now. Mickey Mouse: Right. So, they prepare themselves for the final battle. As for the Overlord, he and his evil army are about to invade. The Overlord: I wish my army will rise again. SpongeBob SquarePants: Not on our watch, Overlord! Po: Your evil ends here! The Overlord: I wish I could have permanent strength. Nadakhan: Your wish is yours to keep. With Nadakhan granting wishes, the Overlord gains the upper hand. The Overlord: (laughs triumphantly) I win! First Spinjitzu Master: It's not over yet, Overlord, we still have a score to settle! The Overlord: You think you're a match for me and my son?! Sensei Garmadon: Of course we are, it's the three of us against the two of you! Sensei Wu: Even if in darkness, there is still enough light for all that is good to triumph over evil! Gorog: Then let's end this! Then, the First Spinjitzu Master begins his final battle with the Overlord. The Overlord: Who are you? First Spinjitzu Master: I've been asking myself the same question. (performs multiple stances) Am I the father of a Ninjago Master? The father of a former dark warrior and Ninjago Master? The grandfather of the Green Ninja? A teacher? An Oni and Dragon hybrid? Turns out, I'm all of them. I am the First Spinjitzu Master. Then, the Overlord flings his blades at him. But then, the First Spinjitzu Master grabs one of his blades and swings him around. First Spinjitzu Master: Prepare to feel my Spinjitzu! So, he begins his spinjitzu coming straight at the Overlord. First Spinjitzu Master: Let's do this! At the Overlord prepares to strike, he wasn't quick enough against the First Spinjitzu Master. A chain gets tangled on the Overlord's leg and dragged him hitting him into every obstacles. First Spinjitzu Master: A little heads up! Then, he punched the Overlord down to the ground as he got back up. The Overlord: You'll regret that day you came between me and Ninjago! First Spinjitzu Master: You may have reunited the two islands of Ninjago, but you'll never rule Ninjago. The Overlord: It took me thousands of years to rule Ninjago. I will rule again even if it takes me thousands of more. First Spinjitzu Master: Less talk, more end. The Overlord was about to strike again, but the First Spinjitzu Master block every darkness from him. The Overlord: It ends now! But just as the Overlord blast his dark energy, the First Spinjitzu Master used his chi blocking sword right at his chest. First Spinjitzu Master: I told you, you'll never rule Ninjago. Just as he stuck the sword through him, the Overlord screams out in pain. The Overlord: (weakly) You should have... (trying to stand up) You should... (using his dark energy) You should have gone for the head. But enough said, the portal opens to the dark part of Ninjago and the Overlord was banished to it for good. As for Wu and Garmadon, they begin their final battle with Gorog as he's about to take the Elemental Masters Scroll. Gorog: Finally. The power of the Elemental Masters Scroll is mine! (reads the scroll) What? (discovering it was empty) It's nothing! Then, Wu and Garmadon came up to him. Sensei Wu: It's alright. We didn't get it the first time either. Gorog: What? Sensei Garmadon: There is no secret of the Elemental Masters. Then, Gorog throws the scroll down to the senseis. Sensei Wu: It's just you. Unfortunately, Gorog begins his battle with Wu and Garmadon. Gorog pokes Wu and Garmadon with his tentacles but they just make them laugh. Gorog: What? Sensei Wu: Don't! (laughs) As Gorog gave one punch, Wu and Garmadon punched him back into the wall. With rage, Gorog tried to use his tentacles. Sensei Garmadon: Don't try it! (hits one of his tentacles) Gorog: (groans) Sensei Wu: My turn! Sensei Wu worked his skills with his staff, he tingled his tentacles. Gorog: Whoa! Then, Wu signaled Garmadon to hit another one of his tentacles as felt the pain. Gorog: (groans in pain) Then, Gorog was pushed against the wall, he started trembling while almost defeated. Gorog: You cannot... defeat me. You're just a... couple of... old... men. Finally, Wu and Garmadon brought him down to the ground. Sensei Wu: We're not a couple of old men. Sensei Garmadon: We're the couple of old men. With one whistle from Garmadon, Star Swirl and Twilight opened the portal to the Dark Island and banish them and their followers for good. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626